Celestial
by White Huntress
Summary: Everything is well in the land of Hyrule, but when a young girl claiming to be the goddess of chaos appears on Zelda's doorstep, things begin to change for the worse.


Celestial-Chappy One! Whoo!

Thump. Thump.

There was an echo of footsteps coming from down the hall. Zelda sat up in her bed, and clutched the sheets. She didn't know why she was so afraid; there was no reason to be. But her heart was pounding heavily against her chest, and her body was damp with sweat. There was the familiar feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

Zelda licked her lips nervously. "Hello?" She called out.

Thump. Thump. Oh Nayru, the steps were right outside her door. She slowly reached for the ruby hilted sword at the side of her bed. She saw her reflection in the cold metal, pale and scared.

She slowly eased herself out of her soft, satin sheeted bed and crept towards the door. Her footsteps were muffled by the carpet underneath her feet. She reached for the brass doorknob and wrapped her slender hand around it. She turned it, opened the oak door, and faced a man.

A very familiar looking man.

"You're very lucky you didn't use that on me." He said with a mischevious smile.

"Link!" She cried happily, dropping the sword and wrapping her arms around him in a tender embrace.

"Oh Zelda, I've missed you. You have no idea how horrible it was in Termina." Link said, stroking her blond hair lovingly.

"Is Kafei all right?" Zelda asked, gazing up at him.

"Yes, he's recovering right nicely. His wound is healing quickly." Link replied.

"His wound?!" Zelda cried. "You never mentioned that!" Zelda let go of Link. Link looked embarrassed, and scratched the back of his head, avoiding Zelda's eyes.

"What happened?" Zelda said, folding her arms and giving Link a Look. Link sighed in defeat. It was almost comical, the way they acted like an old married couple.

"He had a bit of a run-in with the Gerudo's." Link said.

"Where was his wound?" Zelda asked.

"Stomach. It was bleeding like mad. Luckily, they were able to stop it before it got too bad." Link said.

Zelda smiled. "Well, it's better now, right?"

Link nodded. "Yeah. He should be back to running Termina in no time." Zelda sat on the edge of her bed and held her head in her hands. Link sat next to her.

"Does my father know you're here?" She asked, putting her head on his shoulder.

Link shook his head. "No."

Zelda stood up and stared at him. "You shouldn't be in here!" She exclaimed. "If my father catches you-"

Link shrugged his shoulders. "It's a chance I'm willing to take."

Zelda wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and kissed her back. Once they broke apart, Link stood up as if he were about to go.

"Are you leaving, then?" Zelda asked, standing up.

"Yeah, I don't fancy being caught by your father again." Link chuckled.

"That was ONE time." Zelda protested. "He was very kind about it."

Link shook his head. "He practically threw me out of the window."

"Oh, he did not!" Zelda scoffed. "You're overreacting, that's all. But maybe you should go. Father gave me quite a lecture the last time, and I don't feel like hearing it again."

Link laughed. "I've never seen you like this."

Zelda scowled slightly. "I don't think you want to again."

Link turned towards the door. "I should probably get going now." Zelda wrapped her arms around him and leaned in to kiss him goodbye.

CLUNK.

Link turned sharply. "What was that?"

Zelda opened the door, expecting to see her father on the floor again. He was getting old, and was firmly convinced that the floor was much lower than it actually was.

CLUNK. The sound came from the front door. Zelda pulled on her blue robe and motioned for Link to follow. Link grabbed his sword from its sheath and followed her. Zelda opened the door slowly, expecting an attack to follow. Instead, all she found was a motionless, soaking figure at the foot of the door. "

Dear Nayru!" Zelda cried. "Link, it's...it's a girl!"

It indeed was a girl. Although her dark hair covered her face, you could tell by her figure and her hands and feet that she was female. She looked about nine or ten, judging by the developement of her body.

Link quickly ran out and picked her up, trying to see despite the rain pouring down. He came back in with her draped limply in his arms.

"Quick, put her on my bed." Zelda instructed. Link carried her to her room and laid her down on Zelda's large bed. Zelda came in and they both watched her chest move up and down.

"What should we do?" Zelda asked Link.

"I don't know. She IS alive, since she's breathing, but-" Link didn't get to finish his sentence.

The girl sat up, gasping like she couldn't get enough breath in. "Whe-Where am I?" She demanded, looking at Link.

"You're in Hyrule Castle." Link said slowly, making sure she caught on to every word.

"What's your name?" Zelda asked her. "Celestial." The girl answered. Link and Zelda looked at each other.

"Your real name?" Link asked.

"My real name is Celestial." The girl said again. "Are you mentally challenged or something?"

There was an awkward pause, and Link burst out laughing. Zelda gave him a Look, and he quieted.

"So, why did you pass out at the castle?" Zelda asked her.

Celestial fidgeted, not meeting their eyes.

"Come on, you can tell us." Link persisted.

"I was stealing something, and-." Celestial said, still not looking at them.

Zelda and Link both interrupted in unison, "Stealing?!"

"How old are you?!" Link demanded.

Celestial smiled. "I'm turning 6, 000 this year."

There was another silence, and Zelda and Link laughed again. Celestial sat there patiently, waiting for them to stop.

"Are you serious?" Link asked, sensing something was wrong.

Celestial nodded. "Yeah."

"But how is that possible?" Zelda inquired.

Celestial took a deep breath. "Well." She said. "There are actually four goddesses: Din, Farore, Nayru, and Celestial. That's me. Unfortunately, I'm the goddess of chaos. So Din, Farore, and Nayru ganged up on me and sent me down to earth, where I was forced to take the body of a nine year old. Now here comes the good part. I have to steal so that I can eat, right? 'Cause goddesses need to eat too. Well, there was this dark-skinned guy with red hair on a horse. He had some good food in his satchel, so I, um, you know. Except he caught me doing that, and he chased me here. I ran all the way from the Market to the castle. His horse tripped, and he went flying off, but I was so tired when I got to the gate that I passed out."

Link looked at Zelda. "Did...you know the name of that man?"

Celestial nodded slightly. "The people were all screaming and running from him. They were screaming something like 'Ganon's here, run for your lives.'"

Zelda let out a small scream, and Link clapped his hand over his mouth. "Link...Ganon's back."

Author's Note: Whoo, cliffhanger! I hope that wasn't too horribly lame or disturbing. The second chapter should be out soon. Criticism is welcome!!


End file.
